The Poisoned Heart
by Attack on MLG
Summary: When the ninja bump into an old friend, she begins to question whether Cole is really a ghost or if it's just a publicity stunt. When Trinity speaks her true feelings towards him, will Cole have the courage to prove her wrong? And what happens when she wants to she Nya's powers in action? /Featuring Chen's disfunctional youngest daughter with the power to heal\ Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Kai stared out of the cafe window as his head rested grumpily in his palm. The sun struggled to fight the mass of grey cloud swamping over it relentlessly. The pedestrians outside were slowly beginning to put on their hoods and opened up their umbrellas, only meaning one thing.

"Stupid rain." Cole growled as his eyes flickered up from his phone hastily, his thumbs typing away expertly on the keyboard. "Looks like we're gonna be stuck in here a while." He looked back down at the screen, the dim light shinning through him eerily. After a moment had passed the ghost focused his attention on his brother, frowning slightly. "You okay?"

Kai blinked obliviously as he raised an unsure brow, straightening his posture. "Huh? Whatcha say?" Cole rolled his eyes and let out an irritated groan, impatiently tapping his feet on the clean floor beneath him. "C'mon Jay!…"

"All right, all right!" Suddenly, and angrily, the said blue ninja appeared at the small table in the corner of the room, a firm snarl present in his features. "Okay, Kai," The fire Ninja's head perked up from his continuing daze. "here's your stereotypical, white girl trash latte."

"Finally." Kai snatched the cup from Jay's hand, ignoring the brunet's snarky comment. He sniffed blissfully as the delicious scent of pumpkin spice filled his surroundings. "Ohhhh yeahhhh."

Cole nodded thankfully as he was passed a small cookie, taking his time to eat the sweet treat. Jay quietly slid into the third seat at the four-seated table, smiling to himself as he sipped the hot tea calmly. A smirk crept across his lips as he watched the ghost occasionally flicker his eyes at them in extreme, but subtle caution. A good, long ten minutes had gradually passed when Kai placed his cup down on the table, a satisfied grin confirming his happiness. "Now that was nice." His tongue poked out and ran its way over his lips as he raised his eyebrows cheekily at Cole. "You're missin' out, bro."

"I know I am." He replied sternly, eyeing the empty cups with growing annoyance. "That cookie I just had was pointless. Anything that goes in just evaporates!"

"Don't worry." Jay chuckled assuringly, flashing his teeth brightly. "You never feel hungry! I'd die to feel like that!"

"Well I've already ticked that box, then." Cole laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck shyly. "We should get going. Lloyd and Nya will be getting worried."

Kai glanced out the window again, chewing his lip. "That's only if you're willing to walk through awkward puddles? I mean, the actual rain has cleared up, but you could still get hurt-" a loud thid on the glass next to them brought the Ninjas' attention to the sound, their eyes widening in horror. The young girl hit her fist against the window again, scanning everyone of them with her hypnotic green eyes. Her caramel hair was tied up in a quirky, windswept pony tail and her thick black glasses were tilted to the left side barely a fraction.

"Guys!" She gasped, continuing to bang on the glass mercilessly. "Guys it's me!"

"No." Cole swallowed thickly, hearing Jay cough uncomfortably as she proceeded joyfully. "N-Not you… Anyone but you…"

 _Trinity._

* * *

 **GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN!**

 **Yes, that's right people! My ickle OC Trinity is making her return! The fic she was in before was deleted(my idiotic decision) but I thought, seeing as everyone loved her so much, that I should bring her back! I hope that this fic will be successful and bring back memories of those who actually did read 'The Poisoned Arrow'.**

 **I really miss that fic so much… oh well!**

 **Please review your lovely thoughts and comments! Much love!**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been so long since I've seen you guys!" Trinity squealed as she settled down in the empty chair, grinning at the three with amusement. "Soooo?" She nudged Kai with her elbow playfully. "How's everyone been?"

"G-Good! Yeah, we've been doing well." Jay chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck, shifting his gaze between Kai and Cole. "How have you been? It's been how many years? One? Maybe two?"

"I know right! And may I just congratulate you ninja for becoming famous as hell! I mean, where I live, it's only the newspaper that gets stuff around! I would've stopped by to lend a hand with the whole ghost situation, but you all got rid of those scumbags easy as pie!" Her smile brightened as she tucked some stray hairs behind her ears. A moment of silence occurred as Kai and Jay glanced over at Cole cautiously, noticing his tense body language. "Anyways, I barely got any of the news during that time, but I really need to pay Nya a visit for becoming the, uh, the~"

"Water ninja?" Kai finished, chuckling quietly. "Yep. Full potential and everything."

"She reached her full potential? Gosh, I've got some catching up to do!" Her hand reached across the small table towards the drinks menu, but accidentally knocked over Jay's drink. "Crap. Sorry Jay." She hissed, placing the cup back upright.

However, the Lightning master ignored her apology. "Cole, you alright?" He looked up as Cole phased back into visibility, carefully inching his chair closer to Jay's, wincing as his foot fizzed quietly as it landed in a splatter. Once he sat back down he glanced around at the pedestrians, thankful that no one noticed. But as he turned back he as met with large and curious green eyes.

The healing master's mouth hung open slightly, processing what she just whitenessed. Her shaped eyebrows narrowed as she slowly spoke, crafting her words carefully. "Did…" Her gaze flickered up to meet Cole's. "Did you just disappear?"

"Trin—"

"Now that I think about it… You do look really ill…" A sharp gasp escaped her lips as she stared at the earth ninja excitedly. "I knew it! Skylar doubted me but now I know! This publicity is amazing! I mean, now you're using magic and new elements? And Skylar said that you were actually a ghost! I knew that Cole, the strong master of Earth, wouldn't sink as low to become one them idiots!"

"Lis–" Kai chewed his lip as the strange girl continued, every word stabbing Cole deep where it hurt the most. "That's right people! Miss Trinity Chen called it! These lovable rich kids over here wanna fool the world and get all the ladies!" She clapped her hands proudly and rose from her seat, leaning over to whisper huskily in Kai's ear. "Trust me, Hot-Stuff, it's works…"

Kai stared at her in shock as his cheeks heated up, feeling flushed. "Don't try and pull that nonsense on me again. We all know how that ended."

"Trust me." She smirked slyly as the three boy's waited patiently. "One thing my powers can't heal…" Her lips curved into a cheeky smile, eyeing Cole specifically. "The many broken hearts I've left unrepaired."

"For your information I'm-"

Kai coughed roughly into his fist, correcting his brother.

"Sorry, _we_ , are over with your silly games." Cole finished, annoyed by how casual she was being. Trinity just calmly pushed up her glasses, adjusting her hoodie slightly. She then stood up and tucked in her chair, nodding her head towards the door in confusion.

"C'mon guys, aren't we going?" She questioned obliviously, raising a brow. "Lead the way."

"We never agreed for you to come back with us." Jay stated, standing up calmly as Kai and Cole followed in suit. "Anyways, we have important Ninja business to be doing."

Trinity folded her arms over her chest, sending Jay certain look. "Like what?"

"Airjitzu-"

"Shut up, Jay!" Kai growled, running a hand down his face. "You idiot!"

The Master of Healing snickered happily, prancing out the cafe joyfully. "Awesome! You boys' can teach me!"

* * *

"WE HAVE A GUEST!" Jay yelled as they entered the Bounty, making their way into the controls room. Nya and Zane looked up from the panel, finishing their previous conversation rather abruptly. The Water ninja stared curiously at the other girl for a moment, before approaching her with caution.

"Last time I saw you, you nearly killed one of my teammates." She spat, eyeing her up and down. "I see you're back in the 'innocent' role, eh? No more black attire?"

"Well it's nice to see you, too." Trinity smiled sarcastically, shaking Nya's hand firmly. "Nice start to the reunion, isn't it?"

"Hm. Definitely." Nya replied sourly, pursing her lips in disgust. "I'm keeping my eye on you, Missy."

Trinity just scoffed, crossing her arms sassily. "I'd like to see you try-"

"Good to see you again, Trinity Chen." Zane greeted formally, smiling sweetly. "I understand your regrets for our first encounter, and I fully expect all the apologies you make."

"Aww, Zane that's so," She hugged him tightly and scowled at Nya over his shoulder. "so sweet of you to say! What a lovely welcome!"

Zane grinned back, releasing the hug. "You're welcome, Trinity." Suddenly Lloyd and his family strolled in, taken aback slightly by the visitor.

"Ah, if it isn't the Master of Healing." Wu spoke calmly, ushering Lloyd forwards. "You remember Trinity, now, don't you?"

"I'm not five, Uncle, of course I know her." Lloyd snapped under his breath as he walked over to the girl, swallowing thickly. "You're, ah, a lot more different than before." He stammered, trying to hide his flustered cheeks. Trinity gasped slightly, examining her clothes unsurely.

"It's the jacket, isn't it? I should take it off, damn thing's too big for me…" She muttered and slowly began to unzip the hoodie, sliding it off her shoulders carefully. "Getting too hot any—"

"Well, hello." She looked up as she was met with a smug grin and a rough handshake. "Name's Ronin." He pulled off the hoodie the rest of the way, before kneeling down and gently beginning to tie it around the young girl's waist slowly. Trinity coughed lightly and tightened her ponytail, still looking down at the random man.

"Trinity." She uttered out, slightly uncomfortable. "What-what are you?…"

"Oh…" Ronin smirked as he got to his feet, far-from-descritly sizing up the teen. She was wearing a pair of plain black yoga pants and a transparent purple crop-top over a black sports bra. "You do sports?"

"Sometimes. Usually just help injured kids." She muttered, avoiding eye contact. "Why?"

"She'll be a nice asset to the team, Ninja." He exclaimed surely, nodding to himself. "I'm sure of it."

"That's enough, Ronin." Misako interrupted, frowning in concern. "Leave the poor girl alone. She didn't come here for your awkward social skills."

Ronin laughed smugly, turning his attention toward the older woman. "You humour me, Bookworm. This what you do with guests; make 'em feel welcome." Looked back at Trinity, sending her a wink. "You stay pretty, sunshine."

"Uh," She stared in confusion as her cheeks darkened slightly, turning around to face the boys. She glanced back at Ronin, clearly uncomfortable. "Um. H-How old is he?" Her voice was a lot quieter than before, slightly fearful.

"Somewhere in his thirties, I dunno." Kai answered, sending the older man a shifty glance. "He's a bit weird when it comes to new people, he won't bother you though. Trust me."

"Okay." Trinity looked down hastily, before speeding over to Nya at lightning pace. "Can you do it?!"

The water ninja furrowed her brows, clearly bewildered. "Do what, exactly?"

"Make rain! Make some water in here! I wanna see it and feel it!" She explained, jumping up and down. "I wanna see you in action!"

"I would, but I can't with Cole in here. It's not fair on him." Nya spoke, rubbing her arm nervously. "He could get seriously hurt-"

"I'm the master of healing! I'll sort him out in no time! Anyways, who cares if the make up washes off? That's show business at its finest!" Trinity chattered on as Nya grew even more confused, for a second actually doubting herself.

"Ugh, fine." Nya groaned, before without warning clapping her hands above her head, the sweet sound of rain slapping against the Bounty's roof and deck, quickly becoming extremely heavy.

"Nya, what are you doing?!" Lloyd growled as he approached the two, watching as a thin trail of water began to slip under the door. "Cole's gonna freak out!"

Trinity beamed joyfully. "Wow, you guys really take the 'ghost Cole' thing seriously, don't you? Talk about commitment! Nya is just showing me what her powers can do!"

The green ninja chewed his lip and scanned his surroundings thoroughly, now noticing that the adults had left the room. "Nya. Stop it. Stop the rain." He stated up at the ceiling as the heavy rain was barely audible, the water coming through the door becoming a lot faster. "The way for the lower decks is in the second half on the other side of the deck, meaning that Cole is stuck in here until this all stops-"

"Shit, Cole, keep away from- wait, it's over here as well?!" Jay yelped, placing himself in front over the ghost. He caught eye contact with Nya, frowning. "What the hell?" He exclaimed, making his way over to the group. "I get that it's Autumn, but is this necessary?"

Nya childishly pointed a finger at Trinity, her expression blank. "She wanted to see it! I warned her about Cole, but she doesn't believe me!"

"I am right here, you know." Trinity uttered, staring over at the other ninja curiously. Kai was sat on the floorboards shooting small flames at the rushing water, creating a ring of fire around Zane, Cole, and himself. Despite his embarrassment, the earth ninja was eager to jump in the Nindroid's arms, bridal style, as the floor actually became completely soaked.

"Get down you baby!" Trinity skipped over to Zane, grinning at Cole as her feet splashed in the water peacefully. "You guys are awesome at acting! Seriously! You all deserve better than Dareth! Like, Cole, you look genuinely terrified! Here." She scooped up a handful of water and tried to ignore the other's shouts of protest.

"Zane, run." Cole whispered, squinting as the Healing master barely missed him with the lethal liquid. The Ice ninja dashed over to the mapping desk, carefully sitting Cole on the edge as he legs dangled off it. "Trinity!" Zane shouted, calling her over. "We all need to tell you something extremely obvious!"

Nya sighed fortunately as the water in the room slowly began to evaporate and quieten down, a loud groan heard from her brother as he flopped backwards onto the floor tieredly. "Nice one, Sis."

"You too." She nodded at him as he shuffled to his feet, everyone making their way over to Zane and Cole. The little ghost watched as the visitor looked around patiently, waiting for someone to speak.

"Cole's a ghost." Zane stated. "It is not a publicity stunt or "its just a prank, bro.", as Jay says." Trinity pursed his lips together as she stepped closer to the black ninja, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Right. You guys better not be screwing with me. I understand our past wasn't good but this is too horrid to be true."

"Horrid?" Kai repeated. "Why would it be horrid?"

Her laugh lowered as she saw how serious their faces were. "Well, I mean, ghosts are awful things? Scum of the earth, deserved what they got! Like I said in the cafe! Ghosts are despicable wastes of space that need to take their fate and do the Ice Bucket challenge!" She explained harshly, oblivious to Cole's distressed expression. Quietly she braces her arm in a punching position, before swinging her fist into the ghost's jaw. But, of course, it flew straight through. "Oh my gosh…" She muffled her gasp with her hands as she shakily sat down on the damp floorboards, laying down on her back with her hands covering her face. "Oh Cole…" She sniffed guiltily, not caring that her clothes were soaked and sticky to her skin uncomfortably. "Oh Cole I'm so sorry…" She whimpered, still not showing her face. "If I'd had known-Oh I'm so so sorry…"

Cole felt like crying himself. The words that the former nurse had spoken had hit him hard, but he was mostly upset about Trinity's reaction to the truth. He never wanted her to cry, not at all. He could te just by the saddened mumbles and whispered that she regretted every word, only wanting to make a good impression after such a long time.

"Please don't cry." He choked, watching as she sat up miserably. "Before I was one, I felt exactl how you do towards ghosts."

"You're not a bad ghost, are you?" She questioned timidly, suddenly sounding a lot younger.

Cole chuckled hastily, holding back the nonexistent tears that stung his eyes. "Of course not."


End file.
